russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hataw Balita
Live Statistics English Articles 5,635,256 Improved in 24 Hours 53,711 Added in 24 Hours 2,318 Languages Tagalog Great Wikipedia has got greater. Search Pangunahing Balita From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Pangunahing Balita Genre News program Live action Created by TV5 Network, Inc. People's Television Network Developed by ABC News and Public Affairs PTV News Starring See anchors Opening theme We're on Your Side (Fast Breaking News Theme) (PTV 4) Country of origin Philippines Original language(s) Filipino No. of episodes n/a (airs daily) Production Running time 15-30 minutes (1962-1972, 1987-1998) 60 minutes (2008-present) Release Original network ABC PTV-4 DZRH News Television Picture format 480i SDTV Original release ABC 5: March 19, 1962 - September 22, 1972 PTV 4: November 2, 1987 - October 30, 1998 DZRH: September 2008 – present Chronology Followed by ABC 5: Balitang Balita (1992-2004 prior to its re-launching) PTV 4: Pambansang Balita Alas Singko Pangunahing Balita (lit: Headliner) is the first Filipino language newscast Contents 1 History 1.1 ABC 5 (1962–1972) 1.1.1 Timeslot 1.2 PTV 4 (1987–1998) 1.3 DZRH / DZRH News Television (2008-present) 2 Anchors 3 See also History ABC 5 (1962–1972) Premiered in March 19, 1962, Pangunahing Balita is the first Filipino language late afternoon newscast of ABC 5. Anchored by Paul Lacanilao, the newscast airs the news of the day in the local and international scene. It also became an inspiration to have other TV stations a Filipino-language newscast like Balita Ngayon of ABS-CBN, which aired from 1967 to 1972. On September 22, 1972, DZTM-TV 5 was closed down due to Martial Law. Timeslot It was aired in the late afternoon slot, and has 2 editions. The first edition airs at 4:30 pm, while the final edition airs at 5:45 pm. PTV 4 (1987–1998) In 1987, PTV 4 launches Pangunahing Balita as its Filipino-language newscast. It became the household name for their Tagalog newscast. DZRH / DZRH News Television (2008-present) In 2008, DZRH launches Pangunahing Balita as its 7 A.M. morning newscast. Anchors Paul Lacanilao (ABC 5) (1962–1972) Dada Lorenzana (PTV 4) (1995-1998) Erwin Tulfo (PTV 4) (1987-1992) Katherine De Leon-Vilar (PTV 4) (1992-1995) Joe Taruc (DZRH) (2008-2017) Angelo Palmones (DZRH) (Daily Edition, 2017-present) Katrina Golfo (DZRH) (Weekday Edition, 2008-2011) Deo Macalma (DZRH) (Weekday Edition, 2011-present, Weekend Edition anchor, 2013-present) Bing Formento (DZRH) (Weekend Edition co-anchor with Taruc, 2011-2012) Florante Rosales (DZRH) (Weekend Edition, 2012-2013) Raymund Dadpass (DZRH) (Weekend Edition, 2012-2013) See also List of shows previously aired by TV5 List of programs aired by People's Television Network This page was last edited on 15 October 2017, at 04:59. Live Statistics English Articles 5,635,256 Improved in 24 Hours 53,711 Added in 24 Hours 2,318 Languages Tagalog Great Wikipedia has got greater. Search Balitang Balita From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Balitang Balita Genre News Created by ABC Development Corporation Developed by ABC News and Public Affairs Directed by Rosario Andres Starring Various Balitang Balita Anchors Country of origin Philippines Original language(s) Filipino No. of episodes n/a (airs daily) Production Executive producer(s) Jose Javier Running time 30 minutes Release Original network ABC Picture format 480i SDTV Audio format Mono Original release February 21, 1992 – April 7, 2004 Chronology Preceded by Pangunahing Balita Followed by Sentro The Balitang Balita (News News) is the second Filipino language newscast of ABC from February 21, 1992 to April 7, 2004. The first one was Pangunahing Balita (Headliner), anchored by Paul Lacanilao in 1962. It was replaced by Sentro. Solar TV Logos from 2076 to 2078 Solar TV Logos (2005-2006)from (2076to2078) Solar Sports Network IDsfrom(2076to2080)CT Network IDsMel Tiangco Mike Enriquez and Vicky Morales CT Network IDs Anchors Martin Andanar (1992–1994) Louise Delos Reyes (1992–1994) Anchored by Hadji Rieta(1994–1996) Winnie Monsod (1994–1996) Anchored by Hadji Rieta (1996–1998) Winnie Monsod (1996–1998) Anchored by Mike Enriquez (1998-1999) Marisol Abdurahman (1998-1999) Anchored by Mike Enriquez (1999-2001) Marisol Abdurahman (1999-2001) Anchored by Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production (2001-2003) Cecille Lardizabal (2001-2003) Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production (2003-2006) Cecille Lardizabal (2003-2006) Martin Andanar (2006-2007) Louise Delos Reyes (2006-2007) See also List of shows previously aired by TV5 ABC News and Public Affairs This page was last edited on 5 April 2018, at 23:07.